Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical extension cords, and more particularly to an extension cord apparatus that can be reversibly mounted in multiple positions to mounting plates in a variety of locations.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electrical extension cords are commonplace in home and commercial settings. Conventional extension cords normally include two or three wires within a insulating jacket that are connected at one end to a male plug and at the other end to a head that contains one or more female receptacles. Extension cord heads fall into two general classes; namely, those that can be permanently mounted on a surface, and those that are non-mountable.
Mountable extension cords are advantageous in commercial applications such as construction sites where loose extension cords can be extremely dangerous. Typically, extension cord heads known in the art are mounted in one of two ways.
First, the head can include an eyelet through which a fastener, e.g., a screw or nail, can be installed to hold the head to a stationary object such as a wall. The durability of the head is limited by the strength of the eyelet that may tear if the extension cord is pulled.
The second type of mounting system has a head with a keyhole slot in the back of the head. The keyhole slot allows the head to slide over the head of a screw that has been partially screwed into a surface. This type of mounting also lacks durability and the attachment to the surface is not very secure.
In the first configuration described above, the head is securely fastened-to the stationary object, but it cannot be easily detached. In contrast, the second configuration described above provides a means by which the head can be detached, but does not provide a very secure connection between the head and the stationary object.
Accordingly, there is a need for an extension cord assembly that can be securely attached to a stationary object during use and be detached relatively easily from the object and transferred to another location.
An extension cord assembly according to the present invention includes an electrical cord that defines a first end and a second end. A male plug is attached to the first end of the electrical cord and a female receptacle head is attached to the second end of the electrical cord. The receptacle head preferably includes a plurality of female electrical receptacles. The female receptacle can be formed in a flat surface of the head or in a beveled surface formed by the head. The extension cord assembly further includes a base plate that can be attached to a stationary object. In tum, the receptacle head can be removably attached to the base plate.
Preferably, the receptacle head is formed with a dovetail-shaped groove and the base plate is formed with a correspondingly dimensioned dovetail-shaped tongue. The tongue of the base plate slidably engages the groove of the receptacle head to secure the receptacle head to the base plate. Conversely, in one embodiment, the groove is formed within the base plate and the tongue is present on the receptacle head. Or, in lieu of a tongue-and-groove configuration, the receptacle head can include two tabs that engage two correspondingly sized and shaped slots formed by the base plate in order to snap the receptacle head to the base plate.
In a preferred embodiment, the cord assembly includes a locking mechanism that engages the receptacle head to lock the receptacle head to the base plate. Preferably, the locking mechanism includes two tabs that engage two notches formed by the receptacle head. The tabs are movable between a locked position wherein the receptacle head cannot be removed from the base plate and an unlocked position wherein the receptacle head can be slidably removed from the base plate. In a preferred embodiment, the locking mechanism also includes a button for moving the tabs into the unlocked position.
In another aspect of the present invention, the extension cord assembly includes an electrical cord that defines a first end and a second end. A male plug is attached to the first end of the electrical cord and a female receptacle head is attached to the second end of the electrical cord. The receptacle head includes a female receptacle. This aspect of the present invention further includes a base plate and means for attaching the base plate to a stationary object. Moreover, this aspect includes means for removably attaching the receptacle head to the base plate.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a female receptacle head for an extension cord includes means for removably engaging the female receptacle head with a base plate.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.